Jogos de amor
by samy.roses
Summary: "Se você conhece o inimigo e conhece a si mesmo, não precisa temer o resultado de cem batalhas. Se você se conhece mas não conhece o inimigo, para cada vitória ganha sofrerá também uma derrota. Se você não conhece nem o inimigo nem a si mesmo, perderá todas as batalhas." — A arte da guerra.
1. O Canalha

**I**

**O CANALHA**

"**Aquele que é prudente e espera por um inimigo imprudente será vitorioso." ****— A arte da guerra.**

— Eu não acredito no que vejo! — exclamou indignada a garota de longos cabelos loiros — Como ele pode ser tão...canalha?

— O que mais você esperaria de Sasuke Uchiha, Ino? — perguntou Sakura sem tirar os olhos de seu livro. — Eu disse para não se envolver com ele. Mas você como sempre não da ouvidos a voz da razão.

— Há-há. — ela riu com ironia. — Eu sabia que ele era um canalha, sempre soube. Mas ele disse que tinha mudado e que me amava...

— E você ainda acredita! Ele diz isso para todas, Ino. — Sakura suspirou e encarou a amiga. — É mais fácil o mundo ser atacado por aliens do que o Uchiha mudar. Ele é, e sempre será um grande canalha, idiota e filha da puta.

— A culpa é sua, por ter me abandonado o verão inteiro! Eu tinha acabado um relacionamento e estava carente! Você devia estar aqui para cuidar de mim, mimimi. — Ino fez bico.

— Da próxima vez, contratarei uma babá para você. — Sakura riu. — Desencana dele Ino. Ele é um idiota.

— Eu sei. — Ino suspirou e lançou um olhar fulminante para Sasuke, que estava tão ocupado se agarrando com uma novata qualquer do outro lado do campo que nem tinha reparado nelas. — Não acredito que ele trocou isso — ela apontou para si mesma e depois para a garota nova — por aquilo.

Sakura tirou os olhos do livro e encarou o casal. Ela conhecia a tal garota, pois ela era sua nova vizinha. Seu nome era Hinata, e ela havia se mudado com a família durante as férias de verão. Mas decidiu que Ino não precisava saber disso por ora.

Hinata era pequena e delicada, tinha um rosto angelical e cabelos negros como à noite. Era muito bonita, na verdade.

— Ela não é tão feia... — respondeu e voltou os olhos para o livro.

— Sakura! — Ino exclamou indignada — De que lado você está? Sua amiga da onça!

— Do seu lado, você sabe. — Sakura sorriu e jogou um beijo para a amiga.

— Mentirosa.

Assim como Ino, Hinata era líder de torcida. Ela agitou os pompons pro alto quando Sasuke se afastou para ir treinar com os garotos. Sakura sentia pena dela por ter caído nas garras do Uchiha. Quando ele finalmente se cansasse dela – o que não demoraria muito –, iria dar o pé na bunda dela e partiria para outra, assim como fizera com Ino e com outras mil garotas.

— Argh, hoje deixam qualquer uma ser uma líder de torcida. Olhe para ela, Sakura! Não sabe animar! — exclamou Ino com raiva.

— Pois é, porquinha. Foi por isso que você entrou. — Sakura a provocou.

— Sua vadia! — Ino fez cara de ofendida. — Já chega, estou oficialmente terminando com você. Nossa relação termina aqui. Vou arrumar uma nova melhor amiga, você vai ver só. — Ino disse de forma dramática e depois saiu para ir treinar com as outras Lideres de torcida.

— Eu também te amo, Ino. — Sakura gritou e Ino mostrou-lhe o dedo do meio.

Enquanto esperava Ino, Sakura terminou de ler pela milésima vez _A arte da guerra_. Ela tinha uma enorme paixão por esse livro. Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes o lera. Ela sempre o levava consigo para onde quer que fosse.

Quando o treino acabou, ela foi encontrar Ino e Naruto no estacionamento. Como era sexta-feira, iam comer pizza na pizzaria do Velho John e depois iriam à praia. Era uma tradição. Um ritual que faziam todas as sextas desde que se conheciam.

Chegaram à pizzaria como sempre: gritos e risos. Era sempre assim quando estavam juntos. Gritavam, brigavam e riam. Riam muito, até ter dor na barriga e vontade de fazer xixi. Mas dessa vez o riso cessou.

Sasuke estava lá com Hinara e umas meninas que Sakura não conhecia, e também alguns garotos do time de futebol. Isso deixou Ino furiosas e de mau humor. Naruto gostava tanto de Sasuke quanto as duas garotas ali presentes. Sasuke tinha feito com que Naruto fosse expulso do time de futebol no ano passado.

— O que aquele idiota está fazendo aqui? — Naruto quis saber. — Sempre achou o lugar desprezível.

— Eu disse que vínhamos aqui. — Ino disse — Aposto que ele veio aqui de propósito! Aquele canalha! Aposto que ele veio aqui só para me irritar.

— Podemos ir para outro lugar. — Sakura sugeriu.

— Não. É sexta. E esse é o nosso ritual. Não vou deixar que ele estrague nossa sexta-feira. — Ino bateu o pé.

Sentaram-se o mais longe possível da turma, mas foi impossível passar despercebido pelos olhos da pequena Hinata que acenou gritando para Sakura.

— Oi, Sakura! — ela sorriu meiga.

— Vocês se conhecem? — Ino perguntou com um sussurro, sentindo-se traída.

— Então, ela se mudou para minha rua, então eu meio que a conheço. — confessou Sakura.

— Sua traíra...

— Olha só quem está aqui, o trio parada dura: — disse Sasuke. —Ino-porquinha, perna-de-pau e Wikipédia! Não esperava encontrar vocês aqui.

— Não esperava mesmo, Sasuke? Sério? — disse Ino com ironia. — Você é um tremendo de um canalha.

Ino deu meia volta e foi embora. O ritual de toda sexta-feira fora quebrado pela primeira vez.

— O que eu fiz? — Sasuke se fez de inocente.

Como ele era desprezível! Sakura o odiava com todas as forças, sempre odiou. Ele não passava de um garoto mesquinho e egoísta. Achava que podia ter tudo só porque tinha dinheiro.

— Vai se foder, Sasuke! — Sakura disse ríspida e depois saiu atrás da amiga.

**xxx**

**Eu espero que gostem!**

**Boa leitura.**


	2. A aposta

**II**

**A APOSTA.**

"**Se você conhece o inimigo e conhece a si mesmo, não precisa temer o resultado de cem batalhas.". ****— A arte da guerra.**

Era sábado à noite e Sakura tinha planejado passar a noite assistindo filmes antigos e se entupindo de guloseimas. Mas ao invés disso, fora arrastada para uma festa da qual nem sequer tinha sido convidada. Sentia-se uma intrusa ali. Aquele definitivamente não era seu lugar e para piorar a situação Ino sumira com um garoto para dançar — se que estavam mesmo dançando —, deixando-a sozinha ali.

— Eu mato você, Ino. — resmungava Sakura sozinha. — Mas primeiro vou te torturar muito. Ah se vou.

— Quanto ódio pela Yamanaka, Sakura. — disse Sasori em seu ouvido, pegando-a de surpresa. Sakura estava tão concentrada em como torturaria sua amiga que nem tinha percebido a chegada do ruivo.

— Sasori, oi! — ela sorriu. Era bom ver um rosto amigo ali. — Ino me arrastou para essa festa e me trocou por um garoto. Partiu meu coração e agora preciso me vingar. Alguma idéia?

— Hum... — murmurou Sasori pensativo — Você poderia roubar sua preciosa coleção de bolsas de grife, vender e fugi para a Bahamas.

— É uma boa idéia! Vou colocar na lista.

Ele entregou uma garrafa de cerveja para Sakura e entraram em um longo debate sobre qual seria a melhor forma de Sakura se vingar de Ino por tê-la deixado sozinha. Conversaram e beberam pelo que pareceram horas. Com Sasori ali, a noite de sábado não seria tão ruim.

Eles trabalhavam juntos no jornal da escola. Assim como Sakura, Sasori queria seguir a carreira jornalística. Davam-se muito bem, pois tinham muito em comum. E viviam de flerte, mas nunca tinha acontecido absolutamente nada — por mais que Sakura desejasse.

— Meu deus, finalmente uma musica boa! — disse Sasori quando começou a tocar _Heroes_ de_ David Bowie_. — Vamos dançar.

E ignorando suas reclamações, ele a arrastou para a pista de dança improvisada no meio da sala. A pista que antes estava cheia, agora tinha apenas meia dúzia de pessoas. Sakura era uma desajeitada e não sabia dançar muito bem e por isso Sasori a conduzia gentilmente e devagar, para que ela não tropeçasse nos próprio pés.

— _I, I Will be king and you, you Will be Queen_. — ele cantou em seu ouvido.

Sakura sorriu. Não tinha como não sorrir. Ele era perfeito. Perfeito _demais_ para ser verdade.

**xxx**

Sasuke estava sentado em um canto da sala de jogos bebendo e conversando com os amigos. Kiba não parava de se gabava por ter tido um caso com uma modelo Francesa muito bonita e famosa durante as férias de verão. O Uchiha não prestava muita atenção no que ele dizia, pois Kiba tinha uma grande capacidade de inventar histórias.

— Soube que você teve um "romance" com Ino Yamanaka no verão. Ela é todo esse fogo que dizem que é? — perguntou Shino, cansado de ouvir Kiba falar sobre a tal modelo Francesa.

— É sim. — ele deu um gole em sua cerveja. — Ela irritada é a coisa mais sexy e selvagem do mundo. Mas é uma garota escandalosa e histérica demais.

— E a tímida Hinata? — quis saber Shikamaru.

— Você realmente conseguiu levá-la para cama? — perguntou Kiba. — Não acredito que você comeu a priminha do Neji!

— Hinata é um doce. Sensível e delicada. Uma delicia. — Sasuke sorriu ao lembrar-se da noite que passada.

— Você é demais, cara. Hinata Hyuuga, quem diria! Meus parabéns meu amigo. — disse Kiba. — Não existe uma mulher que resista aos encantos desse Uchiha aqui.

— Acho que está enganado. — disse Sai. — Existe uma garota que eu duvido que você consiga seduzir.

— Diga o nome e verei o que posso fazer. — disse Sasuke.

— Sakura.

— Sakura Haruno? — perguntou Sasuke. — _Wikipédia_?

— Ela mesma. Duvido que você consiga algum dia levá-la para cama.

— Porque acha isso?

— A garota simplesmente te odeia, meu caro amigo. — respondeu Sai — Eu aposto que não consegue levá-la para cama.

— E o que eu ganho com isso?

— Se você conseguir, meu carro é seu e o posto de capitão do time também. Mas se você perder, sua Ferrari é minha e você sai do time de futebol. — estendeu a mão para Sasuke.

Sasuke não estava interessado naquela lata velha que Sai chamava de carro, mas o posto de Capitão do Time de Futebol sim. E ganhar essa aposta seria fácil, fácil. Sasuke sorriu e pegou a mão de Sai, selando a aposta.

— Fechado. — ele disse. — Tenho um prazo?

— Até o baile de inverno. Boa sorte.

**xxx**

**Olá! Fico muito feliz em saber que vocês gostaram do primeiro Capitulo. Eu espero que também gostem desse. Desculpem-me a demora para postar, tive alguns problemas familiares.**

**Tenham uma voa leitura! :3**


	3. O primeiro ataque

**III**

**O PRIMEIRO ATAQUE.**

Finalmente tinha se livrado de Hinata e agora estava livre para conquistar Sakura. Tinha tudo planejado e não tinha como seu plano falhar. Em pouco tempo ela cairia de quatro aos seus pés. Seria fácil, fácil. Logo seria o capitão do time.

Sasuke encontrou Sakura no refeitório com Ino. Não pode deixar de observar como eram completamente diferentes. Ino era esbelta, tinha cabelos longos e um corpo cheio de curvas. Sakura era baixinha e magra, tinha seios médios e uma bundinha pequena e redonda. Tinha cabelos curtos e róseos e era a dona belíssimos olhos verdes.

Como Ino estava ali, ele achou melhor deixar para falar com Sakura quando ela estivesse sozinha. Ino faria um enorme escândalo, ela ainda estava chateada com ele.

— Estudando o alvo? — Kiba perguntou.

— _Se você conhece o inimigo e conhece a si mesmo, não precisa temer o resultado de cem batalhas._

**xxx**

— Eu não acredito que você não vai me contar! — disse Sakura incrédula. — Você me abandonou naquela festa e não quer me contar com quem você saiu! Isso é um absurdo! Eu devia era terminar com você. Você me abandona e mente para mim! É isso, eu vou terminar com você, sua bruxa. Partiu meu coração.

— Ah, Sakura. Sem drama. — Ino riu. — Eu não disse que não vou te contar, apenas que não posso te contar _agora._

— Da tudo no mesmo!

— Na hora certa eu te conto. — ela sorriu misteriosa.

— Qual é Ino. Eu vou morrer de curiosidade.

— Pois que morra.

— Poxa vida, você é muito cruel.

— Bom, eu não posso te contar com quem eu sai, mas posso te contar o que nós fizemos. — ela sorriu maliciosa.

— Tudo bem. Mas poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos.

Entraram no banheiro feminino. Enquanto retocava a maquiagem, Ino contava detalhadamente o que acontecera entre ela e o garoto misterioso — mesmo com os protestos de Sakura.

Quando Ino finalmente calou a boca e ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos enquanto Ino maquiava Sakura — mesmo com os protestos de Sakura — elas ouviram um choro baixo vindo de alguma cabine.

— Quem está ai? — Ino perguntou. — Está tudo bem?

— S-sim. — respondeu a garota entre soluços.

— Hinata? — Sakura perguntou. — É você? Abre a porta.

— Vai embora Sakura, por favor.

— Não vou Hinata. O que aconteceu? — quis saber. Hinata não respondeu de imediato.

— Sasuke terminou comigo.

— Bem vinda ao clube queridinha. — Ino disse. — Chorar não vai adiantar em nada. Aquele desgraçado não merece suas lagrimas.

**xxx**

Álgebra, o grande pesadelo de Sakura. Para ela aqueles números e letras no quadro não fazia o menor sentido. Ela sempre teve dificuldade nessa matéria e por isso sempre tentava prestar o máximo de atenção nas aulas, mas hoje estava difícil se concentrar. O motivo? _Sasuke Uchiha._

Ele não parava de encará-la. E isso a estava deixando muito irritada. Quando ela o encarava de volta, ele sorria o que a deixava ainda mais irritada. O que sete infernos ele queria? Porque sorria?

— Qual o problema? — murmurou Sakura irritada. — O que você quer?

Sasuke sorriu novamente e nada respondeu. Depois voltou sua atenção para Kakashi. Sakura tentou fazer o mesmo, mas aqueles números pareciam algo de outro mundo para ela.

— Semana que vem será a nossa prova. — avisou Kakashi quando o sinal tocou. — Sugiro que façam os exercícios e venham tirar suas duvida comigo na próxima aula.

Sakura juntou suas coisas e saiu o mais rápido que pode e foi direto para a biblioteca. Tinha que escrever um artigo para o jornal e precisava de silencio e inspiração. Como de costume, encontrou Gaara lá, sentado nos fundos lendo um livro.

— Oi Gaara. — ela sorriu e sentou ao seu lado.

— Oi rosada. — ele retribuiu o sorriso.

Eles tinham uma relação estanha. Eram assim que passavam quase todas as tardes, durantes os últimos dois anos. Cumprimentavam-se e depois passavam o resto da tarde em silencio. Gaara absorto em seu livro e Sakura em sua escrita. Uma vez ou outra alguém contava uma piada ou faziam um comentário. E depois, despediam-se com um breve_ "Até mais."_.

— Sobre o que vai escrever hoje? — Gaara perguntou.

— Sobre sapatos. — Sakura fez uma careta e Gaara riu.

— Sapatos? — ele repetiu incrédulo. — _Você_ vai escrever sobre Sapatos?

—Yuuki está doente então sobrou para eu fazer a matéria de moda. Provavelmente vou pedir uma ajudinha mais tarde para Ino. Ela está no treino agora.

— Entendo.

E ficaram em silencio por mais ou menos duas horas, até que o celular de Gaara tocou e com um sorriso nos lábios ele foi embora.

— Até mais. — ele disse.

— Até. — Sakura acenou.

Sakura já tinha terminado sua matéria. Iria mais tarde pedir algumas dicas a Ino, ela entende mais de sapatos do que Sakura algum dia irá entender. Como não queria ir para casa agora, já que o namorado de sua mãe provavelmente estaria lá, foi procurar alguma coisa para ler. Para passar o tempo.

Estava na ponta dos pés tentando pegar um livro que estava na ultima prateleira quando alguém chegou por trás e pegou o livro.

— _As aventuras de Huckleberry Finn_. — ele leu. — Parece interessante. Sobre o que é?

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Procurando por você. — ele sorriu. — Sabia que estaria aqui.

— O que você quer, Uchiha? — ela perguntou. — A Winkipédia não é boa em álgebra se é ajuda que procura. — ela disse com desdém. Estava acostumada com pessoas lhe procurando em véspera de prova. — Então agora se você me dá licença tenho muita coisa a fazer.

— Sakura, eu tenho as melhores notas em álgebra da turma. — ele sorriu convencido. — Não preciso de ajuda.

— Então o que você quer?

— _Você._

— O que? Tá maluco?

— Sim, estou. — ele se aproximou mais, prendendo-a contra a parede. Seu corpo contra o dela. — Maluco por você, Sakura.

— Maluco por mim? — perguntou Sakura e começou a rir. Rir descontroladamente. Sasuke a olhava confuso e frustrado. Esperava uma reação diferente e não uma crise de risos. Quando finalmente parou de rir, ela olhou de forma fria e disse:

— É claro que está. Assim como estava maluco pela Ino, pela Hinata, pela Yuuki e por mais mil outras garotas. Eu não sei qual é a sua Sasuke, mas acho melhor se afastar se ainda quiser ter filhos algum dia.

Ele se afastou, entregou-lhe o livro e a viu sair. Seria mais difícil leva-la para cama do que imaginara. Mas gostava de um bom desafio. E Sakura era um desafio que valia a pena. Ele teria aquele corpinho todo para ele e ainda seria o capitão do time.

**xxx**

**Estrelinhakat**, minha ideia não era fazer mais uma fanfic clichê colegial, mas eu acho que é exatamente isso que ela é afinal :o.

Mas espero que você continue a lê-la. Quem sabe você ainda não se surpreende? :D

**Taiana-chan n.n**, quem sabe né? Só lendo para descobrir. Hehe

**xxx**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Desculpem-me a demora!**

**Boa Leitura. 3**


	4. Difícil

IV - DIFÍCIL

O dia amanheceu ensolarado e Sakura decidiu dar uma caminhada pela praia antes de ir para escola. Ela estacionou seu velho carro no acostamento e foi fazer sua caminhada. Ainda era cedo e havia poucas pessoas ali. Ela então tirou os sapatos, dobrou a calça até o joelho e depois foi caminhar na beira da praia.

Gostava de ouvir o som das ondas. Gostava se sentir gélida água do mar em seus pés. Gostava da calma que aquele lugar lhe dava. Quando criança seu pai sempre a levava ali pela manhã antes de ir para o trabalho. Eles tinham longas conversas e faziam muitos planos. A lembrança à fez sorrir e também a fez chorar. Como sentia falta daqueles momentos. Como sentia falta dele!

Sakura estava tão absorta em suas lembranças que nem percebeu que alguém se aproximava. Ele parou não muito longe dela e ficou observando-a por um momento. Ela parecia tão melancólica e triste ali parada com o vento gélido da manhã bagunçando-lhe os cabelos róseos.

Ela estava usando uma calça de moletom velha e camiseta, mas que nela ficavam estranhamente bem. Ela era bonita – ele decidiu por fim. _Muito bonita. _

— Bom dia. — ele disse finalmente pegando-a de surpresa.

— Droga, Sasuke! — ela xingou. E enxugou os olhos rapidamente. — Você me assustou.

— Perdoe-me. Não era essa a minha intenção. — ele disse e sorriu maroto. E então percebeu seus olhos vermelhos. — Está tudo bem?

— Sim. — ela disse seca — O que você faz aqui? Está me seguindo agora?

— Eu moro logo ali. — ele apontou para uma casa grande não muito longe dali. — Eu vi você caminhando e decidi dar um oi. — ele sorriu — Oi.

— Já deu seu oi, agora pode ir. — ela disse ríspida e depois voltou sua atenção para o mar.

— Eu queria pedir desculpas. — ele disse — Por aquele dia na biblioteca. Acho que começamos com o pé esquerdo. — ele esperou que ela dissesse algo, mas como ela nada disse ele continuou: — Tenho reserva para dois no Isabella's, gostaria de ir jantar comigo?

— Não.

— Porque não? — ele perguntou surpreso. Nenhuma garota em sã consciência recusaria um jantar com Sasuke Uchiha no restaurante mais caro da cidade. — Vamos lá Sakura, não se faça de difícil. Eu sei que você quer ir.

— Porque Uchiha, — ela se virou e encarou aqueles olhos negros como a noite — eu não gosto de você. Eu preferiria mil vezes morrer a ter que sair com você.

E dito isso, ela se foi deixando um Uchiha furioso para trás. Droga! Seria mais difícil do que ele pensara. Mas ele não iria desistir. Ela ainda seria sua.

**xxx**

Estava atrasada, pela primeira vez em séculos ela estava atrasada. Irritada ela apertou o passo. Porque aquela escola era tão grande? E porque tantas escadas? Estava com pressa e distraída que quase caiu das escadas. Se Sasori não estivesse ali para segurá-la ela teria caído.

— Aonde é o incêndio? — ele sorriu maroto, ainda segurando-a. Estavam muito próximos. Sakura podia sentir seu corpo quente no dela e essa proximidade a fez corar. Nunca estivera assim tão próxima de um garoto.

— Estou atrasada para aula de biologia. — ela explicou.

— Biologia. — ele fez uma careta. — Eu odeio biologia.

— Você não devia estar na aula? — ela perguntou.

— Sim. Mas Anko me expulsou. — ele deu de ombros. — Quer ir dar uma volta?

— Eu adoraria, mas eu tenho que ir para aula.

— Entendo. A gente se vê por ai então. E cuidado onde pisa, posso não estar por preto para salvá-la numa próxima vez.

Sakura o viu se afastar e então decidiu que iria matar aula. Pela primeira vez na vida, Sakura Haruno iria matar uma aula. Sentia-se orgulhosa.

— Sasori, espere. — ela o chamou e ele calmamente se virou.

— Sim?

— Eu vou com você. — ela disse e correu para ele.

— Eu esperava que dissesse isso. — e sorriu.

**xxx**

Sakura e Sasori passaram o dia juntos. Foram a uma sorveteria e passaram a tarde inteira conversando. Conversaram sobre tudo. Conversaram sobre o passado, discutiram sobre os planos para o futuro e falaram sobre o presente. A tarde fora maravilhosa e Sakura nem sequer se lembrava mais do que acontecera na praia.

Sakura falara sobre sua dificuldade em matemática e Sasori oferecera ajuda. Combinaram de estudar no sábado e depois disso iriam ao cinema. Ela oficialmente tinha um encontro com Sasori.

Estava realmente feliz e não vi a hora de contar para Ino e Hinata — que desde o ocorrido se tornaram, em pouquíssimo tempo, grandes amigas. E as três agora eram inseparáveis.

À noite Sakura foi à casa de Ino. Hinata também estava lá e ela então contou sobre o dia que passaram com Sasori, e também contou sobre Sasuke. Sakura decidiu que elas deviam saber. Depois de muito conversarem, fizeram pipoca e foram assistir _Bonequinha de luxo_, o filme preferido das três.

**xxx**

**Oi gente!**

**Fico muito feliz em saber que estão gostando! **

**Espero que gostem desse capitulo. **

**Boa leitura!**


	5. Flores e a verdade

V – Flores e a verdade.

Era sexta-feira e Sakura estava feliz. Depois do treino de Ino e Hinata elas iriam ao shopping comprar uma roupa para o encontro com Sasori amanhã e depois elas iriam à pizzaria do John com Naruto. Nada poderia estragar o seu dia. Exceto, é claro, _Sasuke_.

Antes de ir para a aula, Sakura passou em seu armário para pegar seu livro de História. Mas ao abrir, ao invés de encontrar seus livros, encontrou um buquê de rosas vermelhas. Ela sorriu. Seriam de Sasori? Ela esperava que sim. Mas ao abrir o cartão seu sorriso se desfez.

"_Ainda tenho reserva no Isabella's. Caso mude de ideia, eu irei buscá-la às 19h amanhã. Com amor, Sasuke."_

— _Com amor Sasuke_? — ela leu. — Mas que merda é essa? Ele está de brincadeira com a minha cara, só pode.

Ela notou que todos que estavam no corredor a olhavam curiosos. Queriam saber quem tinha lhe dado flores. Irritava ela tirou as flores de dentro do armário e saiu atrás do Uchiha. Ela o encontrou sentado com os amigos no refeitório.

— Hey baby. Vejo que recebeu minhas flores. — Sasuke disse ao vê-la. — Então, posso te pegar às 19h?

— Não. Não pode! Você invadiu meu armário! — ela gritou indignada — Qual é o seu problema, Uchiha? Você não pode sair invadindo o armário alheio! Acha mesmo que se invadisse meu armário e deixasse flores lá dentro eu iria mudar de ideia?

— Eu tinha esperanças de que sim. — confessou.

— Pois está muito enganado. — ela disse fria e jogou-lhe as flores com violência. — E fique longe do meu armário.

Sakura se afastou e um turbilhão de gargalhadas começou. Os garotos riam e debochavam de Sasuke sem para.

— Calem a boca. — Sasuke disse mal humorado. Qual era o problema dela? Era um buque de rosas vermelhas! Qualquer garota normal adoraria. Mas ela não era uma garota normal. E isso tornava as coisas mais interessantes.

_**xxx**_

Três semanas já tinham se passado desde que a aposta fora feita. Sai tinha plena certeza de que Sakura não cairia nas garras do Uchiha — ao menos não assim tão facilmente. Ele conhecia Sakura, sabia o quanto ela o odiava. E por enquanto, pelo que soubera, ela estava firme e recusara todos os pedidos de Sasuke para sair.

Mas aquele canalha era atraente, tinha boa lábia e sabia ser incrivelmente sedutor. Sai não podia arriscar perder aquele carro. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa antes que Sakura acabasse se deixando seduzir por ele.

Antes de ir para o treino, Sai foi procurá-la. Encontrou-a sozinha na biblioteca lendo um livro qualquer.

— Oi Sai. — ela sorriu ao vê-lo. — O que faz aqui?

— Estava te procurando.

— Pois acabou de achar. — ela sorriu — O que quer?

— Tenho uma coisa para lhe contar. — disse Sai sério. Ele sentou-se de frente para a rosada e pegou uma de suas mãos. — Mas não sei se devo.

— É claro que deve. — ela disse e fechou o livro. — Sobre o que se trata?

— É sobre o Sasuke.

— O que tem ele?

— Kiba e os amigos dele fizeram uma aposta.

— Uma aposta? — ela perguntou confusa. — Que tipo de aposta?

— Uma aposta cruel. — disse Sai — Eu fui contra, é claro. Eu disse que isso era errado e cruel, mas eles não me escutaram.

— Desembucha, Sai. — pediu impaciente. — O que eles apostaram?

— Apostaram que Sasuke não conseguiria levá-la para cama até o baile de inverno. — ao dizer isso Sai viu os olhos de Sakura se encherem de ódio. Teve de conter o sorriso vencedor. Sasuke não tinha chances agora. Ele já podia dizer bye bye ao seu carro e ao time de futebol.

— Aquele filho da mãe, agora tudo faz sentido! — ela disse com raiva. — Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado!

— Sakura, por favor. Não diga a Sasuke que fui eu quem lhe contou isso. — Sai implorou, fazendo sua melhor cara de coitado. — Ele e os amigos me matariam se soubesse que abri minha boca. Promete não dizer nada?

— Prometo. — ela concordou. — Mas eu ainda vou matá-lo! E vou acabar com essa aposta ridícula!

— Sakura, eu tenho uma ideia melhor. — Sai deu um sorriso diabólico.

— Que ideia?

— Pelo que me disseram se Sasuke perder a aposta ele perderá o carro e ainda terá que sair do time de futebol. Seu amigo, Naruto poderia ficar com a vaga dele no time. Eu poderia dar um jeito nisso. Em todo caso, se ele perder a aposta, perderá tudo que é de mais importante para ele.

— Hmmm. — murmurou Sakura pensativa. — Até que é uma boa ideia.

— É uma ótima ideia! Pense bem Sakura. Ele vai perder o precioso carrinho dele, e vai deixar de jogar. E eu posso tornar isso pior ainda colocando o cara que ele mais odeia em seu lugar. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é continuar ignorando-o.

— Tudo bem. É uma ótima ideia. — ela teve de concordar. — Faremos isso. Mas quando essa aposta terminar e ele ter perdido tudo, eu vou dar uns bons socos naquele rostinho perfeito.

_Aposta ganha. _

_Bye bye Uchiha._

_**xxx**_

_**Olá meus amores! **_

_**Desculpem pela demora. Tive um bloqueio e o capitulo não ficou bem o que eu queria, mas eu espero que vocês gostem. **_

_**Essa semana eu vou estar um pouco ocupada com os trabalhos e as provas da faculdade então o Capitulo VI pode demorar um pouco, ainda mais se eu não me livrar desse bloqueio :(**_

_**Boa leitura!**_


	6. O plano de Ino

VI – O plano de Ino.

— Ele o que?! — perguntou Ino incrédula.

— Não acredito. Como ele pode ser tão, tão... — disse Hinata procurando uma palavra que o descrevesse.

— Tão filha da puta? — sugeriu Ino com raiva.

— Iria dizer canalha, mas também serve. — concordou Hinata.

— Eu vou arrebentar aquele desgraçado! — disse Naruto com raiva.

— Você não vai arrebentar ninguém Naruto. — disse Sakura. — Eu prometi ao Sai que não contaria nada a ninguém e não faria nada. O que é uma ótima ideia porque no final Sasuke vai perder tudo que ele mais ama: aquele carro e seu lugar no time de futebol.

— Tudo bem. — concordou Naruto emburrado. — Mas eu não vou me esquecer disso, ainda vou fazê-lo pagar pelo que fez com vocês duas e por essa aposta ridícula.

— Naruto, o nosso herói! — disse Sakura rindo.

— Eu falo sério Sakura.

— Eu sei que fala. — Sakura sorriu e pegou a mão do loiro. — E obrigada por isso, Naruto.

— Eu fico aqui me perguntando o que aquele fantasma do Sai vai ganhar com tudo isso? — disse Ino pensativa. — Porque ele é um falso egoísta e eu aposto o que vocês quiserem que ele está envolvido nisso tudo. Ele deve está querendo ganhar algo com isso porque ele nunca contaria isso por pura bondade.

— Isso não importa Ino. Desde que Sasuke se ferre. — disse Sakura. — Mas estou cansada desse assunto. Não viemos aqui para falar de Sasuke. É sexta! Vamos comer nossa pizza e falar bobagens.

— É verdade. Melhor deixar isso pra lá. — concordou Hinata. — Vamos deixar isso para lá. Sakura tem um encontro amanhã com o Sasori! Está nervosa?

— Ah não! Porque não podemos falar sobre o novo filme de alienígena que saiu?

— Porque o encontro da Sakura com o Sasori é mais importante e interessante. — rebateu Hinata.

— Deus, eu preciso arrumar alguns amigos homens. — disse Naruto emburrado e elas riram.

Conversaram sobre o encontro e também falaram sobre o tal filme alienígena que apenas Naruto tinha visto. Comeram pizza e Naruto quase engasgou com a sua ao rir de uma piada nada engraçada que ele próprio tinha contado. Fora uma noite divertida, mas Ino permanecera quieta e pensativa a maior parte do tempo.

Quando foram para praia, sentaram-se na areia e Naruto tentou fazer uma fogueira. Depois de muito tempo e muita risada ele conseguiu fazer um acender uma pequena chama, mas que logo se apagou. Ino trouxe uma garrafa de uísque que tinha roubado de seu pai e todos beberam um pouco, exceto Hinata.

— Eu estava pensando. — disse Ino finalmente. — Poderíamos nos divertir um pouco, infernizando a vida de Sasuke, Fazendo-o sofrer um pouco mais.

— Oh não. Lá vem bomba. — disse Sakura. Ela sabia que Ino estava planejando alguma coisa. E coisa boa, não era.

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — perguntou Hinata.

— Sakura poderia aceitar sair com Sasuke.

— O que? De jeito nenhum. — apressou-se Sakura a dizer. — Eu não vou sair com ele, nem morta Ino.

— Acalme-se Sakura, eu ainda não terminei de falar. Já planejei tudo. Todos já viram _Como perder um homem em dez dias_, certo?

— Não. — disseram Naruto e Sakura juntos.

— Não acredito! Em que planeta vocês vivem? — disse Ino incrédula — Bom, não importa. No filme a protagonista tem que escrever uma matéria sobre como perder um homem em 10 dias e então ela inferniza a vida do pobre e lindo Matthew McConaughey. Ela faz tudo que um homem odeia. Ela é chata, grudenta...

— Entendemos Ino. Agora pula para o final. — disse Sakura impaciente. — O que esse filme tem a ver?

— Você minha querida Sakura, vai aceitar sair com Sasuke e vai infernizar a vida dele sendo uma namorada chata, melosa e grudenta. Vai fazer tudo o que ele mais odeia em uma garota. — Ino sorriu maléfica — Você vai fazê-lo desistir dessa aposta.

— É brilhante! — disse Hinata.

— Eu acho uma péssima ideia. — disse Naruto.

— Concordo com Naruto, — disse Sakura. — é uma péssima ideia. Não tem nada de brilhante nisso. Eu não quero sair com ele.

— Por favor, Sakura! — disse Hinata — Ele é um canalha! Precisamos nos vingar pelo que ele fez.

— Ele merece isso. — disse Ino.

— Ele merece um soco. — disse Naruto.

— Por favor, Sakura. — insistiu Hinata.

— Ah, que droga! — disse Sakura com raiva. Com Hinata olhando-a com aqueles olhinhos de cachorro abandonado na chuva não tinha como dizer não. — Tudo bem. Eu saio com ele.

— Ótimo. Ligue para ele e diga que aceita o convite dele para ir ao Isabella's amanhã. — disse Ino estendendo-lhe o celular.

— Mas amanhã é meu encontro com Sasori.

— Você terá que remarcar. — disse Ino. — Diga que o cachorro da sua avó morreu, sei lá, inventa alguma coisa. Isso é mais importante. É a hora da vingança!

— Cara, é sério, eu preciso de amigos homens. — disse Naruto.

— O que eu não faço pelas amigas! — disse Sakura antes de tomar um grande gole de uísque. — Me dê o telefone.

**xxx**

**Boa leitura!**

**Espero que gostem! :)**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
